1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a horizontal hotpress system for hot-pressing boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding a horizontal hotpress system (hotpress) for hot-pressing boards (boards-to-be-processed) such as plywood, decorative sheets and veneers, so as to form them to have a predetermined thickness, the horizontal system is known, which sends a plurality of boards in a standing state between a plurality of hot plates disposed, and hot-presses them by driving at least one of press plates disposed at the both outer sides. This horizontal system (horizontal hotpress) has an advantage of less likely causing unevenness by forming (unevenness of thickness) influenced by the weight of the boards or hot plates themselves, compared to the vertical method (vertical hotpress) which vertically and alternately piles up boards and hot plates held horizontally to be hot-pressed.
Further, this horizontal hotpress generally sends the boards to a press system, having one long side (lower side) of the rectangular boards as a conveying reference plane, and orients the pressing positions of two press cylinders (hydraulic cylinders) disposed in a long side direction of the rectangular boards (horizontally) to a center position of a short side (vertically) of the boards, so as to be hot-pressed. In this regard, the pressing process is conducted, based on supposition (assumption) that “by pressing an object-to-be-processed of boards and hot plates stacked in layers with a predetermined driven pressure, the entire thickness of the object-to-be-processed (consequently, thicknesses of the respective laminated boards which are hot-pressed boards) after hot-pressing can be finished within an allowable size range (setting range) according to the driven pressure”. (Referred to Patent Document 1).